yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ghoulfather
is a Boss Yo-kai and the main antagonist of Yo-kai Watch 3. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Main antagonist. ** Yo-Kai Watch: Gerapo Rhythm: Final Boss Stage * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai Biology The Ghoulfather is a tall, humanoid Yo-kai. He has a pink skin color with spiral eyebrows and a black stripe across his face. He has a black moustache and visible cheekbones. He has turquoise hair put in a ponytail, pointed ears, and eyes with light blue scleras. When inspiriting Yo-kai, his eyes turns bright red. He dresses in a crimson colored blazer with matching pantaloons. He wears a dark grey shirt underneath, with a white necktie, and black gloves and shoes. He also wears a white fedora with a dull dark grey band on his head. After absorbing all the power of the spaceship, the Ghoulfather became , a giant monster with two heads, one that is his head, and the second located in his lower body called the mouth of truth. His moustache has become very long, and his arms appear mechanical. There are four eyes on his pauldrons and a wheel on his back with four whisp flames. The Ghoulfather has the ability to summon troops of minions to fight for him, nicknamed his Ghoulfamily. When he isn't hiding behind his minions, he can unleash fake-out moves and other attacks. As Don Spiracy, with the absorbed power of the UFO stones, he has the ability to manipulating the gravity, trap Yo-kai with tridimensional triangles, and, from "the mouth of truth", grab tons of dangerous and ancients weapons. He is an avid fan of Next HarMEOWny. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 When the Ghoulfather was young, he was very interested in aliens and UFOs. That why he started to collect O-Parts and other unidentified organisms. However, he couldn't prove their existence and once he saw one, no one believed him and was called a liar by everyone. This lead to his family abandoning him, and eventually becoming a Yo-kai. Agent X saw how hurt he was and decided to serve him to help him to fulfil his dream of creating a new world. The Ghoulfather was exiled from the Yo-kai World and thrown into space 555 years ago by Ancient Enma. He is looking for revenge by gathering all the UFO Stones in order to gain power and to create a world to its liking, which he wanted to achieve a perfect world. In space, he was rescued by aliens, but he took their ship and discovered the UFO stones which he realised when he is using its powers, he could become stronger. Even before his appearance in the present timeline, the Ghoulfather's influence was felt throughout both Nate and Hailey Anne's stories: his executives Hoaxy-Coaxy, Slackerjack, and The Executor were confronted and defeated by both of them. He finally appears at the end of Chapter 8, inside the UFO after it picks the Executor after his third battle with Nate and his friends. In Chapter 9, in New Yo-kai City he sends several of his underlings after Nate and his group, only for them to be saved by the timely intervention of both Super Seed (in Sushi)/Tempest Pride (Tempura), and the Legend Team of the Blasters. Over the next course of events, he sends Slackerjack, Hoaxy-Coaxy and several other grunts into an assault to both New Yo-kai City and Yopple Inc., but all of these are defeated with the combined efforts of Nate and his friends, and the superhero Yo-kai. Later, after another of his executives, Rongo Swirll, is defeated in the Club Koma, he uses the audiovisual system of said party house to cast a message to New Yo-kai City, and shortly thereafter he rises Bada-Bing Tower from the centre of the city and surrounds it with a force field, which the Super Heroes try to pierce to no avail. After the combined efforts of Yopple Inc., Dr. Hugely, the Super Heroes, and Nate and his friends allow the later to infiltrate the tower and defeat No-Bot and The Executor, the Ghoulfather finally confronts them in his office on the top floor. When FBY agents Blunder and Folly arrive at the scene and try to enforce their law on him, he simply inspirits them into his control. Nate and his friends engage him into a fight and emerge victorious, and his inspirit into the FBY agents dissipates. However, an enraged Ghoulfather refuses to surrender and teleports all of them and himself into the UFO and sets course into Space. He absorbs the UFO power and becomes Don Spiracy, and his newfound powers and form, he battles the heroes once again, only to be defeated this time as well and be reverted to his original form. Enraged, he tries to reabsorb the power of the UFO stones, however, he seemingly vanishes. Strategy The Ghoulfather has a variety of attacks: *High Kick: A standard kick attack to one of the player's Yo-kai. *Boombastic Bomb: The Ghoulfather throws a ball of white energy to one Yo-kai in the player's party, causing random elemental damage moderate to high damage. *Ghoulfather Awe: The Ghoulfather glares sinisterly at the three Yo-kai in the board in order to inspirit them, which makes them unable to move. However, they can be switched and cleared. *Gather the Family: He calls three of his mob grunts to the fight on his side by snapping his fingers. They have to be defeated as they protect him from the player's attacks. This can be simplified by felling the one with dynamite surrounding him, as the dynamites will explode at the others and fell them as well. Occasionally, the three can come on their own after the last three are defeated. *Iron Fist of Revenge: He throws a large energy punch. It can hit two or more Yo-kai into a line range and is often used after one of his minions is defeated. *X Vacuum Kick: A cross attack which has a range of two rows. *UFO Soul Cutter: A homing disc attack which has a zig-zag rank. *Take the Cannoli: His Soultimate, in which he charges and fires a beam from his index finger. It has a T-shaped range, so the player should move his/her Yo-kai out of it. Notes: As with the previous battle with The Executor, Jibanyan and Usapyon are set by default for this battle, so they need to be levelled up to 35-40 in order to survive this battle. The Yo-kai Blaster is useful as well. Don Spiracy has a sizeable array of attacks at his disposal: *Denier of Dreams: He can let out a scream and, through his mouth of truth, drain HP from the three Yo-kai in the player's board at that moment. *Compression Chop: Don Spiracy swings one of his arms as a flail to one of the Yo-kai in the board. *Gravitational Pull: Don Spiracy causes the Yo-kai on the board to float and swapping their positions, causing damage in the process. If there is a Soultimate being charged, the charge will be stopped. *Don Spiracy Reality!: A rather bizarre technique, in which he speaks a phrase (with said phrase even appearing in red font in the screen), which depending on what it says, it draws one of these attacks from his mouth of truth: **Seven-fold Sword!: After yelling out the phrase "An indomitable blade! The ultimate sword of legend!" He will charge an attack and drawing a sword to slash at the party. It has a range of two columns and can be avoided by moving the Yo-kai out of it. **Pyramid Power: After yelling out the phase "An Extraordinary Event! Witness Pyramid Power!" He encases one of the Yo-kai on the board in an energy pyramid, forcing it to switch with another Yo-kai in the player's party. **Pirate Treasure!: After yelling out the phrase "A hidden treasure island! Fabled pirate’s gold!" His mouth will barf out a literal wave of money to the party, causing them to become inspirited and reducing all their stats, and you to lose money for each of them. It can be purified. **The Iceman Cometh: After yelling out the phrase "Mysterious footprints! Unseen mountain terror!" His mouth will spit out a Yeti, which blows icy breath to all the Yo-kai, causing massive damage and inspiriting them to lower their speed. It has a range of two rows (front and centre) and can be avoided. **Intriguing Ar-T-Facts: After yelling out the phrase "Uncovered! The Ancient Crystal Skull of Legend!!" His mouth spits out a crystal skull which shoots energy surges, causing massive damage. *Dimensional Drive: He can move the UFO at will- as seen with the background space changing. Said background follows this sequence: the planet Saturn, the surface of the Moon, Venus, and the Sun; it is also a sequence for his Soultimate. *Conspiracy Blast: If the background in the previous move is the Sun, he will charge his Soultimate. It has a random range -meaning that when it is fully charged and your Yo-kai are in the wrong position, damage is unavoidable. Note: As with the two previous boss battles before him, Jibanyan and Usapyon are mandatory in this battle. Etymology "Gogogo Godfather" is taken from , with three fives, or "555", being a theme of his, as he was exiled from the Yo-kai World five hundred and fifty-five years ago. It could also be derived from , an onomatopoeia to indicate a menacing, threatening atmosphere. The "Godfather" part of his name is taken from the famous movie series . "The Ghoulfather" is taken from "Godfather" and "Ghoul," the latter coming from how he is a Yo-kai. "Don Spiracy" is taken from "Don," a term of executive or boss status within a mafia, and "conspiracy," implying malicious intent. Origin Gogogo Godfather is heavily influenced by the movie series . His first battle theme is a remake of the infamous theme song of The Godfather movies. Trivia * His name is shortened in the Japanese versions of Yo-kai Watch 3 as Gogogo GF. * His Soultimate and UFO Soul Cutter is very reminiscent of Frieza's Death Beam and Death Saucer respectively from the Dragon Ball manga and anime. * The sword he draws out in one of his attacks as Don Spiracy is heavily reminiscing of that of Momo Hinamori's Tobiume in the Bleach manga and anime. * During his second form's Soultimate, lots of well-known conspiracies and cryptids can be seen such as crop circles, a Yeti, the Chupacabra, the Loch Ness Monster and even Noko. In Other Languages The Ghoulfather Don Spiracy fr:Don Morleonede:Don Spiratoni Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Final Bosses Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Ghoulfamily Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yo-kai with four or more eyes Category:Grey Yo-kai